


王氏双子的爱人16

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人16

16

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

当肖战双手被吊起来时，后穴的笔已经被拔掉了，后穴被撑的无法紧闭，淫水沿着股勾往下滴。  
被皮鞭折磨过的后背，印出一条条纵横交错的深红色血印。  
肖战额头渗着汗，由于晚饭没吃，精神也被折麽着，显得肖战体力透支，弱不经风。

王一博拿来2个夹着，每个夹子上绑着一条小细绳，绳子上挂着一颗小铃铛。  
王一博用一只手的指尖抬起肖战的下巴，  
另一只手拿着夹子从对方锁骨滑到胸膛，蹭了蹭挺立的乳尖。  
“不听话的狗，要好好惩罚，惩罚到一次就长记性。”  
肖战剧烈颤抖着， “别…呜呜， 求求你…”  
王一博的手指离开肖战的下巴，轻轻的摸了下他的脸庞，看着刚刚被一鞭子打到有些破了的奶头，怜惜的啧啧两声，“居然有些破了，一会儿得上药。放心，不会拿夹子夹你乳头的。”  
肖战听着恶魔的声音，止不住的向后靠，夹子已经来到了自己的小腹，不是夹在胸上，那……  
“不，不……呜呜，请你饶了我，我听话，我保证……啊啊啊啊-”  
随着惨烈的叫声，王一博把夹子分别夹到了肖战的两个蛋蛋上。  
小铃铛虽然没有重量，但扯在脆弱的蛋蛋上就另当别论了。

王一丹坐在一边，默不作声的拿着手机观看着，时不时的拍几张照片。他是真的对sm不感兴趣，拍照只是为了以后随时拿出来，提醒肖战要听话。

“啧啧…”王一博看着肖战的肉棒，顾做惋惜的摇摇头，“刚刚被画笔插射了，现在怎么起不来了…”  
“哥，他肯定插几下就能起来。”王一丹越发的发现肖战清纯之极，又淫荡如妓，这真他妈是男人吗…

王一博笑而不语，从后边按住肖战的腰， 腰刚下去一点，肖战的屁股就撅起来，后穴的洞仿佛有魔力般照着龟头就吸…  
“嘶…”王一博拍了肖战屁股一下， “果然骚。”

“哦哦啊～ 啊啊……～”随着王一博肉棒的进入，后穴又被填满，摇晃的铃铛随着蛋蛋的摇晃发出清脆的响声……  
“啊啊…轻…恩～……轻点…呜呜……”肖战后穴被干的又麻又痒，看来这几日的艹弄让身体有了记忆力…被夹子扯着的蛋蛋也不在感觉那么痛，反而有种想被揉搓的快感…  
“哦哦…～好会吸，干了那么多次还那么紧，恩～…”王一博毫不留情的把肉棒整支淹没进入，王一丹在旁看着直揉自己的鸡吧…

“恩哦……有东西要出来了……啊……被顶到了……啊啊啊流出来了啊啊—……”  
一股热流把王一博肉棒包住，王一博被烫的撤出肉棒，一股水从后穴喷了出来…  
“丹丹，看来以后不用给他打针也能玩到爽。”王一博有把肉棒推进去…  
王一丹觉得自己又要看射了，看顶级A片就是这种感觉吧。

刚流过水的后穴比平时更燥热，更敏感，肖战夹的更紧了…  
“哦…夹的我真爽……哦…嘶…好会吸…”王一博被肖战后穴夹的快爽到极点了…  
“啊……撞到了……啊，恩～呜呜呜啊啊啊……～”肖战也被艹到快到极点了，随着肠壁的紧缩，王一博射了出来…  
“啊……好烫……啊～”肖战意识不清的颤抖着…

王一博爽完直接披上衣服，走出房间去了别墅浴室。  
王一丹拿纸擦拭着刚刚又自慰射出的一团…  
也披上衣服，走到肖战身边，“我让人帮你清理上药，脖子上的狗圈不能拿下，别在惹我们了，懂吗？”  
肖战失神的点了点头。


End file.
